guardian_huntersuper_brawl_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
MATCH/Infinite Dungeon
Here you will find information about Infinite Dungeon About Inside the Dungeon, you cannot use potions. Once your HP reaches "0" its Game Over. The Last Floor is Round 50. As you progress thru the rounds, monster will have higher HP and ATK. You gain 1 sec per mob killed. You need to beat the Boss and all mobs as fast as possible to proceed to the next round. You can check here for more info. High Score The Infinite Dungeon is all about how well you perform combos and dodge skills with your hunter. The Guardian's attack power may not be that useful if you are aiming for max combos. *Defeat Guardian - points earned for every guardians defeated *Combo Bonus - points earned after combo streak 10 *Time Bonus - points earned per extra second *Skip Round -points earned for purchasing skip To get a High Score, Perform a combo streak of at least 2000+ combos. Combo Bonus are easier to earn than Time Bonus. It is recommended to bring non-offensive guardians with heal at protect buffs like Lily, Moa, Kyle, Arthelais, Lucia. On the contrary, for fast clear or high Time Bonus, offensive guardians like Lupe, Musashi, Philly are recommended. Their awakening skills Solidarity (Hunter Attack +25%, can stack), SP Recovery (Boosts SP Regen), and Asborb Spirit (+750HP per kill) strengthens the Hunter. The Warrior is best recommended Hunter being the most mobile, skills with highest invincibility time, and highest HP. Interface You will see the Rank List on the left side. Then on the right will be your score. You can click on "Weekly Rewards" to view your reward after the season. Your max stored entry is 5. Charging time is 30 minutes. That's 48 entries a day. Hit "Ready" and choose the Guardians you wan to bring. This is your Chief and you Helper. Items Here the the items you can purchase to boost your score. Tip: Be sure to reach round 15 as fast as possible. You will start at round 16 upon purchasing. Hunter The main strategy here depends on the hunter and guardians - chief and helper used. The warrior has high HP and low cooldown skills which provides invulnerabilty when using. The warrior can do decent damage and defeat bosses easily with his combos. Its main disadvantage is it has low SP and melee range. The archer is the most fit for this match. It has high dodge rate, range, fast combo, fast kill. Even if it has low HP, with proper skills, you can dodge and hit and quickly clear rounds. Just using normal attacks, its the least SP dependent of all the hunters. Also, the archer has the highest damage in-game, both critical rate and attack. The sorceress is least used here. It has high SP consumption, SP dependent, low dodge rate. Even if it has fast clear AoE skills, you will be short of SP soon. Guardians The objective of the Infinite Dungeon is to clear each round as fast as possible and reach the highest stage. Preferred guardians are those that have fast cool time and have a wide area of effect skills. At present the most popular guardians to bring are Lupe and Arthelais, for other choices see Infinite Dungeon Setup. Strategy The Infinite Dungeon has 4 corners, North, South, East, and West. Mobs spawn only from the Top Left and Right Gates. The Bottom Gate has no mobs that spawn, so you can say it is the safe corner. But still its not! Strategy #1 : Headon! - this involves rushing to all the mobs and defeating each that spawns in the corner and then tranferring to the next one. Strategy #2: Round em up! - this involves luring all mobs, by circling the arena in either clockwise or counterclockwise direction then wiping them all out with 1 AoE skils. The main disadvantage is you waste time luring mobs. Strategy #3 : Outpost! - You stay on one corner. Use your guardians as shields to take damage. Take out all the mobs. The disadvantage of this strategy is again you waste time by standing still. So the most effective strategy is really rushing to the mobs headon. The faster you kill, the faster you will get thru the rounds. You really need skills to see and dodge projectiles. Weekly Rewards Here is the List for the Weekly Rewards: